


Lucky

by linatrinch



Series: Stormpilot Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: C-3P0 is bridezilla offscreen, Finn doesn't know what he is, M/M, Marriage, Poe's upset, Rey has to handle everything, Same-Sex Marriage, THEY GETTIN HITCHED
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linatrinch/pseuds/linatrinch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TuppingLiberty requested “Poe and Finn get married! Crazy hijinks happen!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TuppingLiberty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/gifts).



It had been nearly two years since Rey had started training alongside Luke. Two years of fighting the First Order. Two years of trying to settle the score. After two years, things were beginning to look a little brighter. So much brighter, in fact, that Rey wasn’t too terribly shocked when she received word from Finn that he and Poe planned to get married before the inevitable final battle. (They had tried and failed horribly to keep their relationship a secret for as long as they could manage, but she had never seen two idiots so love sick over each other in her entire life.)

The marriage was going to be a short one, something official to put down on paper, but they still wanted to have a little ceremony on base. After the war was won, they were apparently going to do it properly on Poe’s homeworld, which she was also obligated to attend. Not that she minded. Ceremonies meant food. A lot of food.

So she, Chewbacca, and R2-D2 set off to go back again to the new Resistance base on Ylesia. It wouldn’t be the first (or even tenth) time she saw Finn in that two year gap, so she wasn’t too preoccupied with that. More so about what C-3PO would likely put her into for the wedding ceremony. _She would not wear a dress._

When she arrived, however, one of the more familiar pilots met her on the tarmac instead of Finn. A little worrying, but it was the day before his own wedding after all. He was allowed to be busy. Until Temmin Wexley practically ran towards the ship as soon as she was on solid ground again. “Thank goodness you’re here!”

Her arrival was usually only rewarded that much when her fighting skills were needed. A hand found the lightsaber at her waist. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s Finn,” he said, slowing to a stop and panting like he had just run across the entirety of the humid base to reach her. “He’s freaking out. They’re both freaking out.”

“About what?”

Artoo beeped at her side as he rolled towards base. She didn’t catch what he said, but it sounded sarcastic. The wookie laughed at her other side.

“About- About the wedding,” Wexley reminded her, looking confused, like what else would they freak out about. “They’ve been cool, but I guess it just hit them. I don’t know.”

She blinked, looking around the cleared and quiet base in the middle of a lush rainforest, seeing no evidence of an x-wing commander and a semi-force sensitive ex-stormtrooper having “freaked out” recently. “Where are they?”

“I think Poe’s still in the gym beating whatever he can to death,” Wexley winced apologetically, “and Finn- Last I saw Finn, he was… organizing.”

“Organizing?”

“It’s terrible. You have to make him stop.”

She blinked at him. “If they’re worried about the wedding, why are they not worrying together about it?”

“It’s tradition,” he explained. “They can’t see each other before the wedding. It’s bad luck.”

Oh. She blinked. Right. “Poe first,” she sighed, worried he may hurt himself before the big day.

* * *

Wexley - who reminded her to call him Snap for the millionth time - pointed her in the direction of the gym while he left to find Finn. As soon as she entered, she barely had time to spot Poe sitting on the mats with head bowed down, before BB-8 burst into a chorus of beeps to welcome her and announce her arrival and demand she help with all of this.

“Shhh, BB,” she whispered, eyeing Poe who had looked up at her now.

He stared at her for a moment then quickly climbed to his feet. “Rey! Hey. Hey, hi. Hey. What’s up? What’re you doing here?”

“Well, I’m here for-” maybe she shouldn’t mention it “-tomorrow. Thought I’d come early and see if I could help with anything.”

“Help?” He laughed. It was a scary laugh. Not one of Poe’s big, heartfelt, loving laughs. It was a laugh tipping on the edge of hysterical. “Nah, nah. No. We’re good. We’re great even. Everything’s great. The mess is making a big cake. Threepio is regulating some decorations and stuff. It’s not even a big deal, ya know? More like an afterthought. I mean, that’s _what happens_  when you marry on a base, on an active base full of militant personnel. You know? That’s what happens. Everything just sort of… _Happens!_  Everything comes together and it all happens, and we’re great. Everything’s awesome, Rey. It’s great to see you. How you been? How’s Luke? He’s doing good? Still hermitting it up out there? Yeah, I hear ya. Can’t blame the guy. Been through a lot, you know? A lot’s happened. But hey! I mean, he’s still pretty great! And you’re here! It’s great to see you. How you been? Been good? Eating enough? Learning stuff? Learning Jedi stuff?”

“Poe,” she finally interjected, “Are you all right?”

“Me?” There was that freaky laugh again. “I’m great. I’m awesome. I’m getting married tomorrow. I’m awesome. Everything’s awesome. We’re all awesome here, now. How are you?”

“ _Poe_.” Rey took a deep breath, holding up her hands for him to give her a second. “I’m a Jedi. You can tell me the truth.”

He stared at her for moment. Just… stared, unblinking, unmoving. Then his arm began to shake, and his whole body seemed to vibrate with it, biting his lip like he just couldn’t keep something in anymore. He guffawed, giggling like mad, suddenly bending over and holding his ribs, laughing so hard tears sprung to his eyes. Poe leaned back up, still laughing, one hand to his stomach and the other against his face. At length, he slowly began to catch his breath, still going into a fit of chuckles every now and then. 

Rey waited it out, highly concerned.

Finally, after at least a full minute, Poe took deep breaths, calming himself down. He looked at Rey, big smile on his face, streaks of tears on his cheeks, and stared again.

Then suddenly began screaming at the top of his lungs.

Rey ran to him. “Poe! Poe, stop! It’s okay!”

“ _It’s not okay!_ ” he yelled back. “ _Nothing’s okay! I’m getting married tomorrow! Tomorrow! What the hell was I thinking? What the kriffing fucking forsaken hell was I thinking?_ ”

“Poe!” He was having second thoughts? What a fine time to have second thoughts! “Just breathe, Poe! You have to breathe! Come on. Slowly- _I’m serious!_ Just breathe with me, c’mon. In, hold, out. Come on, keep doing it. In.” 

He took a deep breath, held it, and released when told. They went through it a few times, Rey at some point lowering him back down to the mat where he cradled his head again and just breathed for a little while. She wanted to berate him for all of this considering how excited Finn had been when he told her the announcement. She wanted to be angry, but Poe was her friend, too, and he was having a lot of trouble right now.

“I can’t do this to him,” he eventually mumbled.

This spiraled every assumption Rey already had down the drain. “What do you mean?”

“I mean-” He waved a hand at everything, himself, the room, trying to encompass everything. “This is stupid. I’m so stupid.”

“I don’t understand. What are you talking about?”

“ _This wasn’t the plan_ ,” he whined, then finally popped his head up enough to look at her. “We’re getting married on a military base. _A base_. This was not the plan. We’re supposed to be a Yavin IV where the First Order isn’t a thing that exists anymore, and we aren’t supposed to wear our kriffing dress uniform because we aren’t supposed to be on a kriffing base. We’re supposed to be home. We were supposed to do this at home.”

She furrowed her brow, still confused. “You asked him to marry you here, though. That’s what he told me.”

“That’s because I want to marry him and I’m scared I won’t be able to later-” His hands buried his face again. “Force, I’m so stupid. I’m so fucking stupid and selfish and stupid.”

“No, you’re not-”

“I’m _selfish_ , Rey! I’m so stupid and selfish!” He looked back at her again, real tears in his eyes. “I wanted to do this at home after the war so that I could give him the wedding he deserves. So I could give him everything he deserves. But I got scared! And now we’re doing it here! And I don’t want to go back on it because I’m still scared and that’s exactly why I should! I shouldn’t marry him because of this! I’m so stupid!”

“Poe-”

“The war isn’t done yet, Rey! I could die! I could die at any moment out there! And I’m so afraid of dying without doing this, but I can’t do that to him! I can’t marry him- I can’t give him the shittiest wedding in the galaxy and then leave him like that! I can’t do it! _I can’t do this!_ ”

“Okay, breathe. You have to breathe. Come on.” She drew circles into his back as he quieted again, thinking on this new situation. “Have you spoken to him about it?”

He shook his head. “Bad luck.”

Of course. “When did you start thinking like this?”

“This morning, when we split up.” Of course. “Everything suddenly feels so real now, you know?”

“I can imagine.”

* * *

Rey stayed with him long enough to calm him down, get him talking about something else, until Wex- Snap came by to relieve her. Quickly, she began her search for Finn. Her plan was to tell him that this ridiculous tradition of splitting up was about to split Poe’s head in two and that they really needed to have each other for even a few minutes.

But when she found him in storage, Rey momentarily forgot her mission. “What are you doing?” she greeted.

“Hey,” he greeted back, not looking up. “I’m organizing.”

Right. He had boxes strewn around him, an assortment of things (weapons, clothes, droid parts, etc) spilling out of them. Along one wall were a stack of neat boxes with clear labels, obviously some he’d already gone through. “How long have you been at this?”

“This morning.”

She looked at the stacked boxes. “Must be a lot of stuff in there.”

Finally, Finn glanced to her and then to the boxes. “Oh no, that’s just since I’ve started in here. I’ve already done our quarters, the medbay, the mess hall, the hangers, mission control, the General’s office, Statura’s office, Ackbar’s office, the armory-”

“O-Okay.” Maybe this was a little more worrisome than she thought. “Why are you organizing?”

“Bored,” he shrugged, already back to his box. “This whole place really needs it, honestly. I know the First Order was all about order, but this is ridiculous.”

Oh goodness. Poe’s a screamer and Finn’s a cleaner. “So… is everything ready for tomorrow?”

“Uh-huh.”

She internally sighed. “You nervous?”

“Not really.”

“… You sure?”

“I’m fine,” he answered, then added. “Poe’s fine, so I’m fine. We’re fine.”

Ah. “Well, I just spoke with Poe and he’s… a little nervous.”

Finn stopped all movement, eyes flicking up to Rey. “Why’s he nervous?”

“I think it’s mostly because he wanted to marry you on his homeworld instead of here.”

“Why?”

“Well, he feels you deserve more.”

She stared up at her blankly, then suddenly let out a chuckle and went back to the box. “Yeah, sounds like him.”

“You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good.”

“Finn.”

He stopped again, hands going to the top of the box, fingers drumming against it. It took a long moment, but he finally let out a held breath. “I might be a little nervous, too.”

Rey walked forward and sat on the floor beside him, patient.

After a second or so, he glanced to her, bit his lip, and just quietly came out with it. “I’m scared he’s going to regret this.” She furrowed her brow and waited. Sure enough, he continued on his own. “I did research a long time ago on this marriage stuff. It’s mostly just for legal things. Entitlements to possessions and property and land, that sort of thing. But it’s a binding contract. A legally binding contract. It can’t be broken until one of us dies in most cultures. Sometimes if one wants to back out, they get around it, but not all the time and it usually has to be for a good reason.”

At this he paused, and Rey asked, “Do you not want to be with him until death?”

“No, no, I do. I do. It’s just-” He glanced around, apparently afraid someone else may hear. “Poe’s so nice, Rey. This is legally binding for the rest of our shared lives. What if he’s doing this just to- just to _give_ me something? Land and a name and all of that? I don’t want that. I don’t care about that. But at the same time, I have nothing to give him. _Nothing._  He’s getting nothing out of this. I don’t understand it, but I want to be with him like this, so everything’s been great until this morning and now it’s all kind of just _hit me_  and- and I’ve- I think I’ve cleaned the entire base by now just to have something to do because otherwise all I can think about is the whole _Nothing_  thing and- and-”

She smiled. “He’s not getting _Nothing_  out of this, Finn. He’s getting you.”

“Yeah,” he sighed, not exactly returning the smile. “Because I’m a real catch. What if he realizes that one day? Just wakes up and realizes it’s too late for him to do better?”

Rey knew what this was about at least. He had a lot of held in anxiety since the First Order. His past was a part of him, always would be, and the only person that ever seemed to bother was himself. “Stop that. You’re amazing. He sees that and he loves you.”

“I know,” which was his usual answer to those sorts of comments. Finn stared at the box, seeming to look completely through it. “I really want to marry him, Rey. I really love him. A lot… I’m just scared.”

“I know.” And she knew how to fix this, too.

* * *

“Rey!” Finn screamed, covering his eyes, “This is bad luck! What are you doing?”

Poe mumbled from across the hall. “I don’t know. I mean, our luck isn’t exactly the best as it is.”

Wex- Snap let out a groan from beside his commander. “Oh Force, you two. Please, just hug or kiss or something so the rest of this base can have a minute of normalcy before tomorrow. Please. Please, Dameron. I’m begging you. Please.”

“Stop shoving me!”

“Rey,” Finn tried again, a hand still over his eyes, “if we leave right now, maybe we can salvage some of the luck that we haven’t lost yet.”

She frowned. “You know as well as I do that there’s no such thing.”

“But what if there is?”

“There’s not,” she said firmly. “You need each other right now. Go.”

He whined deep in his throat, but then Poe started speaking. “Finn.” Finally, he parted his fingers enough to see through. His fiancé had a sad frown, looking at him with all the seriousness he possessed. “Can I hug you?”

Whatever it was about the moment or the way Poe said it, Finn immediately opened his arms, and the two collided in their short distance from each other. They both held on tight, eyes closed, melting into one another.

Rey motioned to Wexley, and they left the two.

* * *

Wedding cake was better than normal cake. She could tell.

Rey watched the love birds say their vows in front of the General and the entire base that could be spared from their duties for a moment. She watched them eat cake and dance and kiss without any of their cares and worries from the day before. She watched them fall in love all over again, and debated whether or not to bring Master Luke a piece of the cake back home or to just eat his share and not tell him.

She ate his share.

But in six months, he joined her on the trip to Yavin IV to make up for it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to add something here. The big reasons I haven't been writing/updating a lot are school, my new obsession with Skyrim (I'm playing Finn and I found Poe in Riften and now we're traveling together and I'm stressing about asking him to marry me BECAUSE EVERYTHING HAS TO BE PERFECT AND THE LAST TIME IT WAS PERFECT WE WERE ATTACKED BY A BEAR), and a buddy of mine is currently in the hospital and she's kinda my stormpilot muse and I'm worried about her but she's coming home soon and I miss her but anyway!! yeah. I just wanted to let you guys know what the delay is. Everything's continuing on. I'm just busy busy busy.
> 
> As usual, send me prompts on [Tumblr](http://linatrinch.tumblr.com). I have two more sitting in my inbox that need to happen. Plus I have another one shot idea. Plus I have another multi-chap idea. sigh


End file.
